Talk:Figwort insects
Non-interactive, for player useless and hardly noticed. They are creatures, but are they worth an own article and being incorporated into the site, or should they be kept on the Figwort page?-- :Eh, I'd say no. I mean, no to the first option. I also opposed the idea of making Vanilla Breadbug and Burrowing Snarrow pages, but since those names were actually mentioned in the games, I can imagine someone searching for them on the site. In this case, the Figwort wasn't even officially named until Pikmin 2, and the bugs didn't appear in that game anyway. The information here is already stated on the Figwort page, but maybe it could be kept as a redirect (possibly in addition to a "Black Bugs" redirect page). :Actually, you know, a swarm of bugs can also be found in a clover patch behind the ship in The Forest of Hope. ---- Lol, this article looks scary now the notices are more than the content...good thing you removed the stub one or it'd be even worse... 19:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Weren't we going to delete this article anyway, or at least redirect it?... :No idea. If it's on the Figwort page, I see no reason to keep it. 07:07, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Wow, somehow I missed your meassage. I'll redirect. Also, I'm incapable of any screeshots whatsoever, as my SD card seems to be corrupt; luckily, the "new" camera I used was only lent from a friend. I'll have to wait until I get the other card back I forgot by a different friend (in Canada, that is), as those are the only cards I have.-- 11:47, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Added details, made seprate article. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:25, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Tss... We could have continued and made an edit war. Anyway, I still wish to keep this on the Figwort's page. Even with a picture, I don't think these thingies would be worth an own article. :...And it seems like I'll have to bug my sister for her camera; again.-- 12:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Is this page really needed?They are almost as unnoticeable as the Fireflies.Molgera9000 21:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :EXACTLY what I was thinking. Like, EXACTLY. Well, actually, my thought included spaces after the question mark and period, but...other than that, yeah. ::Didn't we merge this with Figwort awhile ago, while we made the harmless enemy template... '>.> Or was it just Prez made the harmless enemy template go to the small Figwort Insects Section on the Figwort page? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Yes, I did add this to the page, but Ocolor kept reverting it. I'll redirect this again, assuming that everyone agrees.-- ::::Agreed I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. *reaches for multiple ban hammers* IAMAHIPO_ocolor 03:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) LOL Jimbo editted my banhammer *about to drop banhammer * IAMAHIPO_ocolor 07:53, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :i can has moar? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. We require moar BANHAMMERS mine moar BANHAMMERS /b/ tard >:O IAMAHIPO_ocolorImage:Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongcat.JPG|1px 18:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :What? tard I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::/b/tard is usually used to refer to someone who posts on 4chan's Random board, abbreviated as /b/. People who use the Video Games board are often called /v/irgins. :::No I meant the crap about BANHAMS I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message.